Organizations, such as companies, laboratories, universities, institutions or the like, are concerning about security to protect their important assets including important information and information systems from information leakage and the risk of system destruction. The important assets of an organization may be damaged or leaked in an indirect way via a network or a direct way by using equipment, such as a laptop, a universal serial bus (USB) memory, camera or the like within the organization.
To completely avoid the risk of damage or leakage of important assets caused by the aforementioned direct way, some organizations ban visitors from bringing in equipment, such as laptops, cameras or the like which may be used to leak information, or more strictly, they allow their workers to bring in only a limited range of equipment. The most typical equipment that visitors and workers are usually permitted to bring in is personal communication terminals, because using the personal communication terminals is so closely related to our daily lives and work.
Meanwhile, there was no big problem in the past when a person communication terminal only provided the simple functions, such as telephone service. However, as a person communication terminal is being developed into an intelligent terminal that provides, in a single unit, all of multi-communication services via a number of communication interfaces, such as code division multiple access (CDMA), Bluetooth, wireless fidelity (WiFi), and wireless broadband (Wibro), and multimedia services, such as a camera, internet protocol television (IPTV), and navigation. Therefore, the personal communication terminal is now becoming a threat to security as a laptop and a camera are.
That is to say, if the use of personal communication terminals is permitted in an area of an organization, this means that it is permitted to bring in equipment, which may be a potential threat to security, such as a camera, USB memory, wireless communication device or the like provided by a personal communication terminal itself, which can be critical to the security of the organization.
To solve such security problems, personal communication terminals may be banned from being carried, or an organization may provide separate terminals for visitors only offer simple functions such as voice calls.
However, the restriction of carriage of personal communication terminals causes a problem in that it is inconvenient for users, and the provision of separate terminals replacing personal communication terminals has a problem in that user inconvenience and, further, work efficiency are reduced because the separate terminals cannot replace the functions of the personal communication terminals.